1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical air mattress, especially to a medical air mattress for anti-decubitus purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For patients who have physical difficulties with mobility or bedfast. Patients lying on a mattress over a long period of time are susceptible to develop decubitus ulcers on multiple areas of the body due to continuous pressure. In order to minimize or eliminate the development of decubitus ulcers caretakers must turn patient's body over or move the patient to alternate the areas of pressure on the body. The conventional medical air mattress was developed to assist in the manual movement of and alternating pressure areas on the patient using multiple odd and even cells alternatively inflated to generate wave motion for changing the contact areas of the patient's body. The conventional medical air mattress has the following inadequacies.
With reference to FIG. 12, because the patients lying on the conventional air mattress have difficulties with mobility or bedfast, patients need to use a bedpan 91 on the conventional air mattress. The conventional air mattress has several detachable air cells 90, which correspond to the position of the patient's hip. When the detachable air cells 90 are removed to form a recess, the bedpan 91 will be able to put into the recess for use. However, to prevent secondary infection and to be cleaned with ease, the conventional air mattress has an upper bedspread to cover on the air cells. Therefore, the upper bedspread needs to be removed before the detachable air cells 90 are removed. Removing the upper bedspread still requires the need to move the patient lying on the conventional air mattress. The design of detachable air cells 90 is inconvenient to caretakers since the patient still needs to leave the conventional air mattress. Furthermore, moving the patient and removing the upper bedspread requires two or more individuals. This is an inefficient use of time and human resources, and the detachable air cells 90 do not function as what the original design expected.
The present invention provides a medical air mattress to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.